Watching the Sunrise
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Just a short story about two best friends that find love on a stormy night. BuffyWilliam


I wrote this for the William challenge at Spuffy Fantasy. It's only a oneshot, lots of fluff in this one. If you're looking for angst, you won't find it here. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

They ran to the house, rain pouring down on their heads.

Buffy finally managed to get the door open, pulling her childhood friend in behind her. A chill hit her once she entered the house, wrapping her arms around her shivering form. "I guess we weren't able to beat the storm. We should get these wet clothes off before we catch our deaths."

William shivered as well, but it had nothing to do with the cold. He only nodded and followed his best friend up the stairs, the woman he loved with all of his heart. Buffy Summers was the most popular girl at their high school. She had every bloke wanting to be near her, but he was the only one she ever spent any time with. They knew each other since birth, their mothers having met in the hospital. Born only a few hours apart, and had been inseparable ever since. William was always the shy, bookish type. He didn't change with age, but Buffy just grew more and more popular as she got older. It amazed William that she stayed close friends with him after all that time, so sure that she would realize what a complete geek he was and want nothing to do with him. She wasn't like the other girls, and that was always what he loved and admired about her. No matter how popular Buffy was, she never stopped being there for him. Even when her other friends looked down on him.

"I'll get us some towels to dry off. You should take off your clothes; I have some sweats that you can change into."

William nodded and did just that, luckily getting dressed before she could walk back into the room. He took the towel she offered to him and ran it through his brown curls.

She smiled once they were both as dry as they were likely to get. "It looks like you'll be staying here tonight, there's no telling how long this storm will last."

William gulped. "Where's your mum?" he finally said.

"She's in Los Angeles for the weekend, some business thing."

William felt nervous about being in the house alone with her. He didn't even understand why.

Buffy plopped down on her bed, patting the spot next to her.

William gulped again, but sat down beside her.

She reached over him to grab the remote, turning the TV on and trying to find something to watch.

William remained there in silence, not sure what else to do.

Buffy landed on some old, black and white movie. Turning her eyes off of the screen to gaze into his, realizing just how blue they were. She could tell that even with his glasses on. Buffy reached out and gently removed his spectacles, placing them on her nightstand. "Have you ever thought about contacts? Clear ones, of course. You have such pretty eyes, Will."

He felt his cheeks heat up under her stare. "I…I guess I never really thought about it."

Buffy knew that he stuttered when he was nervous, but she didn't understand why he would be. They've hung out in her room plenty times before. He wasn't like the other guys in school, which is why she preferred being around him. "Will, have you ever been with a girl before?"

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I think you know what I mean. Have you ever been intimate with a girl before?"

William lowered his gaze in shyness. Not wanting her to know just how inexperienced he was, but knowing that he couldn't lie to her. "I've…I've never really been interested in anyone enough for that. I want it to be special."

Buffy really admired his answer; he was definitely not like other guys. "I know what you mean. I'm still waiting for the right person to come along."

His eyes flew back up to stare at her. "You've never been with anyone?"

She slapped his arm. "Don't look so shocked. I know you've probably heard stuff about me, but it's not really true. I haven't even gotten past the making out stage."

William sighed in relief. He knew he most likely didn't have a chance with her, but it was nice to know that she hadn't really been with any of the wankers they went to school with. Those prats weren't worthy enough to touch such a beauty as her.

"I've always wondered what it would be like, though. It should be special, with someone that you really trust."

He agreed, wondering why she was suddenly looking at him strangely.

Buffy took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you ever wonder what we would be like together, Will?"

There was no doubt about what his answer would be. "Every bloody second."

Both of their eyes widened, neither expecting him to say that.

She cupped his cheek, not letting him turn away from her again. "You really mean that?"

William nodded; finally ready to confess what he had kept inside for so long. "I've never imagined being with anyone else. I…I know that I'm not really popular, or athletic. I know you could never really want me like that…"

Buffy cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, removing it after a second. "You shouldn't say such things about yourself, Will. The truth is that I've always wanted you. I was just afraid that you wouldn't want me. That you would see me as some shallow airhead or something, I know what others think about me. I couldn't bear the thought of you seeing me the same way."

He shook his head. "I could never. I worship the ground you walk on, Buffy. I love everything about you. I've felt that way for as long as I can remember. I just never figured that you saw me. I thought that I was beneath you."

Buffy felt tears form in her eyes. "Never, I always see you." She leaned closer to him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. It lasted all of a few seconds, but neither of them had ever felt anything more right.

"I love you," he whispered.

Buffy smiled warmly. "I love you, too."

William felt his breath catch in his throat, never thinking that she would return his feelings. It felt like he was stuck in some wonderful dream, and hoped to never wake up.

They spent the next hour sharing tender kisses and touches, having a feeling that it might lead to something more.

Buffy moved away, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

William felt himself harden at just the sight of her in a lace bra; it became painful when she removed the rest of her clothing.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

He nodded. "Yes, I just need to step into the loo for a moment."

Buffy giggled and stopped him from getting off of the bed, knowing what he meant. "I can take care of that for you."

William gasped when she cupped him through his pants, praying that he wouldn't unload right then. "Buffy, please."

She knew exactly what he wanted. "Take your pants off, Will. I can make you feel better."

"You don't have to do that, pet."

Buffy took in another deep breath. "I want to." She didn't wait for a response, instead deciding to unzip his pants for him.

William gasped again when she took him out, gently stroking him. He wanted this to last, but knew that wasn't likely to happen.

Buffy had never seen a penis up close before and hoped she did things right. She rubbed him harder, until he finally reached release.

William gazed into her eyes, feeling such passion and lust go through him. He wrapped his arms around her, crashing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Buffy pulled away when breathing became an issue. "Wow, I didn't know you had that in you."

He looked surprised himself. "Neither did I, but I like it."

Buffy pushed him down on the bed, lifting his shirt off and gazing in awe at the sight of his muscles. Who would have thought that William had all of that hidden under his clothes? She lowered his pants afterwards, so there was soon nothing between them.

He took her hands in his, giving them a light squeeze. "Are you sure about this, love?"

She nodded, touching her lips to his softly. "I'm very sure."

"I don't have any protection on me. I never have any use for it," he explained.

"It's okay; I've been on the pill to help regulate my periods. Now, I have a better reason to be on it."

William was relieved for that. He didn't think that he could possibly turn away now. He moved on top of her, lightly brushing the hair out of her face. "Are you sure you really want this with me?"

She ran her fingers through his soft curls. "I love you, Will. I won't have any regrets."

William didn't think it was possible to feel happier than he did in that moment, but supposed he was about to find out. He trailed his hand down her body, until he reached her womanhood. He wanted to give her the same pleasure that she gave him, and slowly slid one finger inside of her.

Buffy arched her back in surprise, but definitely not disappointment.

William could already feel how ready she was, shocked that he was able to please her that much so soon.

"I don't think I can wait much longer. I need you inside me."

He was very happy to oblige, but a thought suddenly occurred to him. "I heard that it's painful a bit the first time. I don't want to hurt you."

Buffy smiled. "I can handle it, don't worry."

William nodded and lifted himself up a bit, positioning his shaft over her opening and sliding in slowly. "Is that okay?"

Buffy grasped his shoulders. "It's fine, you can go in further now."

William took a deep breath before burying himself fully inside of her.

Buffy cried out, digging her nails into his arms, tears stinging her eyes at the pain.

William gazed down at her in concern. "I'm sorry, are you all right?"

She nodded, feeling the pain start to leave her body. "It's better now, just take it slow."

William had no problems with that. He thrust in her nice and slow, wincing when her nails dug further into his flesh, but wasn't going to complain about it.

"You can go faster now, Will."

He wasn't so sure about that, but did as she said.

Buffy threw her head back, staring up at the ceiling.

William felt that she was close, thrusting a few more times and bringing them both to release.

Buffy cried out as her orgasm hit, breathing heavily in the afterglow.

He pulled out of her after a moment, resting beside her on the bed. "That was amazing," he panted.

Buffy had to agree. "Yeah, and very special because it was with you."

William felt touched, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

It wasn't long before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

William was confused when he woke up, noticing that there was no warm body lying next to him. He glanced over to the windowsill and found Buffy sitting there; looking at the clock to realize it was pretty early in the morning. He got up to join her, wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"What are you doing, love?"

Buffy turned to him, seeming to just notice that he was awake. "I'm watching the sunrise. You remember how we used to always do that when we were little? It's been so long since I've been up early enough to do it." She gazed back out the window, watching the colors form in the sky, the dawn of a new day. "It's so beautiful."

William didn't know it was possible, but he felt even more love for the tiny blonde. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her golden hair. "Everything is beautiful with you."

She snuggled in his embrace as they both continued to watch the sunrise.

**The End**

Well, that's all she wrote. I really hope it wasn't too overly mushy. I guess I was just in the mood. Thanks for reading!


End file.
